Here We Go Again
by asiaaanx
Summary: Here we go again... we're in love. Sequel to "Free" - requested by xiheartu.


_Hey, guys. (: _

_So, it's been quite a while (again) since an update. And I'm truly sorry. I've been busy with school work, and all that jazz. And I told you that I would post up more oneshots more than chapters. During my break, I might update some chapters (: _

_Well, this is a sequel to my story, "_Free_" that I wrote sometime ago. It was requested by _**xiheartu**_. & I thought, hmm. Why not? So, I've been working on this for only two hours, so it might not be that good. But it's super long and I think it's okay. (: Haha._

_Enough of my ramble, enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

_

* * *

6 Years Later – 2018_

"Sharpay! Over here!"

Paparazzi cameras flashed all around me. The bright lights practically blinded my eyesight, and I couldn't see where I was heading at all. Finally, I heard my bodyguard shout something, and suddenly the puddle of paparazzi had broken into two pieces. I saw my car, and I immediately grabbed my brother, running towards it. As soon as I got inside, I sighed to myself. This Hollywood life was fun, but paparazzi totally kill my mood.

I'm Sharpay Evans. I am one of the most famous actresses on Broadway and movies. I was only eighteen years old, a freshman in college, when my agent, Raina, had discovered me. I had just started going to U of A, considering my father was on the Board of Directors, and as always, I was in one of the theater productions. Raina had come to see who she could take back to California with her to be a big star, and she had picked me. Although I dropped out of college to start this career, I know that I still have some intelligence in me. I'm not one of those blonde bimbos my haters think I am.

"Shar, let's go," Ryan snapped, my thoughts disappearing.

"Huh?" I blinked at him, and his face was totally blank. His eyes were amused at me. "What?"

"Your face," he simply said.

"What about it?"

He shrugged solemnly, as he leaned back on the leather seat. "You just seemed like you had a lot on your mind. I could tell just by your face."

I sighed, starting the engine. I started driving towards our house silently. Ryan always knew what went on inside my head. I guess it's that twin telepathy thing that everyone says twins have. Though we're fraternal twins, I don't think anybody would ever guess we were related. The only thing we have in common is our blonde hair. I have brown eyes while he has blue ones that always remind me of a certain someone. I shook my head to myself. I can't believe after all these years, I'm still thinking about him.

Troy Bolton.

I wonder whatever happened to him. He obviously didn't become the professional basketball player he said he was going to be. Ever since that day that happened so many years ago, I haven't heard from him since. I still remember that awful day. But it wasn't awful for me; it was for him. I could never forget that day. I still remember how I felt, what he looked like, how we had ended.

He was my first love. Troy Bolton and I were probably the most perfect couple in East High. Everyone had thought we were great together. And we were great together for eight months. Though underneath all that, I didn't know he was cheating on me with my whore of a best friend, Gabriella Montez, for over five months. I was so broken hearted when I found out.

I remember how horrified I had been when I saw him and Gabriella on her bed, half-naked. I remember how bitchy I had been to him when I confronted him about it. I remember how hard I had slapped him. I remember his blue eyes filling with tears when I yelled at him. I remember his face when I had told him it was over between us for good. I remember the look on his face when I had told him goodbye. I remember the smile on my face when I had finally let him go.

But now, I'm starting to feel remorse for some odd reason. I feel this throbbing inside of me. And I'm starting to think it's trying to tell me something. Maybe something that has to do with Troy. Something that will happen soon. I don't know what it is, but my heart is always pounding rapidly whenever I think about this. Somehow, I think I'm starting to regret leaving Troy. I've always loved him, and I know that. I'll always love him, but falling for him again… this can't be possible.

As I sat on the couch in our mansion, I thought about his contemplation over and over again. Ryan sat next to me, putting his arm around me comfortingly. I looked over at him and he smiled at me. I had told him about these feelings inside, and he understood. Though he doesn't like the idea of being with Troy again. Ever since he found out, he's hated Troy, and I don't disagree with him.

"Ryan," I began, "What do you think I should do?"

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling, obviously in thought. He looked back at me and smiled softly. "Shar, I can't tell you what you should do. You need to make this decision on your own."

"But I'm confused, and I need someone to tell me what I should do."

"Look, why don't you confront those feelings?"

I stared at him, feeling his words sink into my brain. Confront my feelings? He means talk to Troy again after all these years? That would be a giant step for me. I don't think I can ever face him again after what went on between us. It hurts me to say this, but when I had ended our relationship, a few days after, my heart started to cry out in pain inside of me. I did miss him… too much for someone that had broken up with him.

"Ryan, I can't do that," I told him desperately. "I… I… I can't face Troy again. Not after all these years."

"But you can," he told me softly, grabbing my hands. "Shar, you're so strong and you can do anything. Out of all the things you've done, sure, this is going to be the most challenging. And although I despise Troy… you need to do this. It's the only way you can understand what you're feeling inside."

I sighed, and looked at him with fearful eyes. Damn him for being such a good brother. I knew he was right. Seeing Troy and actually talking to him again will make me understand what I'm truly feeling inside. This pain inside has been killing me for so long, and I've always thought it was just because I felt guilty for being too harsh to Troy. But no. This pain is from… missing Troy… loving Troy… wanting to be with Troy…

I immediately snuggled into Ryan as those thoughts flowed throughout my body. My feelings were too confusing, and I can't control them. At the same time, Troy may be the missing piece in my life, yet I don't want him to be with me. I may sound bipolar or something, but this is just way too out of hand. And I can't understand anything right now. Feelings of love and want mixed with guilt and pain stir inside me. What do I need to do?

"Fine. Let's go back to Albuquerque. I need to see Troy." Those words flew out of my mouth, and the second they came out, I felt a bit of ease on my shoulders. This is just the beginning.

* * *

A smile came across my face as I stood outside the familiar house in Albuquerque, New Mexico. The Bolton house. I still remember all the memories I've had with Troy and his family in that house. Good times floated into my mind: my first kiss with Troy, our sleepovers, our family dinners together. I smiled even bigger as they stuck into my mind like glue.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door in a pattern that I always have. Ryan chuckled behind me, and I knew what he was thinking. Old habits die hard. I giggled to myself as well. Some things will never change.

The door creaked open, and I saw a man that looked like an older replica of Troy. And I knew it was Mr. Bolton. Apparently, he recognized me too, because in an instant he had me trapped in a bear hug. I laughed and hugged him back as tight as I possibly could. Then when he let go, he had trapped Ryan as well. Mr. Bolton chuckled and patted his shoulder. He turned to look at me and smiled brightly.

"Why, Sharpay, you look beautiful," he commented. I smiled at him, waving my hand as if to wave that comment away. "What are you two doing here? Oh, come in, come in! Lucille will be so happy to see you!" He ushered us inside, and I smelled the familiar scent of cookies coming from the kitchen.

I remember that scent fairly well. It was always what I had smelled whenever I came into the Bolton house. Mrs. Bolton always knew chocolate chip cookies were my favorite food of hers, and knowing when I come over, she would make them for me. I took a step into the living room area, and memories came once again: movies with Troy, playing games with Troy and his family, many make out sessions on the couch. A smile crept onto my face again.

"Sharpay!" A scream came from behind me and I saw an elderly woman run up to me, hugging me tightly, stroking my hair in such a familiar way that almost made me cry.

"Hi, Mrs. B," I whispered softly. She let out a soft chuckle before pulling away from me. I smiled at her brightly. She had always been like a second mother to me. She stroked my hair away from my face gently as she took a good look at me.

"My, you have grown into such a beautiful young lady," she said, smiling softly at me. Then she turned to Ryan, embracing him as well. "And Ryan, you have gotten more handsome!"

Ryan smiled at her, before returning her hug. He stroked her hair as she had done with him. I smiled to myself. We are so much like family. The Boltons have always been our second family, and seeing that gesture Ryan shared with Mrs. Bolton brought warmness into my heart.

"Well, my darlings sit!" she exclaimed, patting the couch as she sat down herself. "So, what are you guys doing here?"

"Well, Mrs. B," I started, hesitating. From her other side, I saw Ryan nod his head slowly. And I smiled at him, thanking him for the reassurance. "I was wondering… if I could see Troy."

Mrs. Bolton's face lit up visibly when I said that. She smiled widely and nodded. "Why, of course, dear. Actually, you both came at the right time. Since today is Sunday, Troy usually comes over to have dinner with us."

I smiled at her, trying to hide my nervousness under it. I could feel my heart tremble as she said those words. I didn't think I would see him that soon. I had thought I would see him in a few days, so I could have some space for myself to think. I saw Ryan clap his hands together in delight.

"Wonderful! So, may we come for dinner then, Mrs. B?" he asked her in that charming way he had always talked to her in.

"Of course! You two come whenever you'd like," she said brightly. "Dinner starts at seven, and please do come. We've missed you two over the years." She looked at me with her eyes with that last sentence. And I knew what she meant.

"We've missed you too," I told her solemnly, my eyes deep with meaning. I have missed her and Mr. Bolton, and I knew she could tell that I have missed Troy too. I can see how happy I have made her just by telling her that.

"We'll see you in a bit then," Ryan concluded, standing up. I nodded, and stood up as well, taking the hint. Ryan always knew how to keep thing subtle between us, and I thank him for that.

I gave Mr. and Mrs. Bolton another hug for a goodbye before leaving their house with a smile on my face. As Ryan drove us to the hotel we were staying at, I thought about what I needed to tell Troy. What _was _I supposed to tell him? That I'm sorry about what I had done to him? That I wanted him back? That would all make me seem like a bitch – a desperate one at that. But those are all true. I regret leaving him. I miss him. I want him back. But then another thought came into my mind.

What if he already has a family with a beautiful wife and kids?

My heart sank into my stomach as I thought about it. I immediately slapped Ryan's arm, making him yelp. He looked over at me in confusion. I looked at him with a hurt face.

"Ryan… what if Troy's already happy?" I asked him, pain obvious in my voice. "What if he has a wife and kids? What if he doesn't want to see me again?"

Ryan sighed. He placed his hand in with mine, before stroking it softly. "You don't know that. And even if he does, you'll have to cope with it. If you still love him – and I know you do – you would want him happy. And if he's happy with a wife that he may or may not have, then you best let him be happy."

I laid my head down on the window next to me. He was right. If he's happy with a wife and kids, then I should leave him happy. As much as I love him and want him back, I don't want to hurt him like I already did. As I went up to my hotel room, getting ready for the dinner, I thought about all this. Am I doing the right thing? Confronting my feelings for him…. I don't know if I can do it. Before I start having second thoughts, I quickly start getting my makeup ready. I want Troy to see how much I want him back.

Before I know it, it's already seven o'clock. In the blink of an eye, Ryan and I are already at the Bolton house again. Ryan knocks this time, mimicking my pattern, making me giggle. And it lightens up my mood. I cross my fingers behind my back to hopefully make this night go by smoothly.

"Welcome back, you two," Mr. Bolton greeted us. He smiled gently at us and opened the door wide enough for us to go in. I gave him a quick hug and he whispered, "He'll be here in a minute." I patted his back before giving him a quick, nervous smile.

My heart raced as I sat on the couch. It was like waiting for a death sentence or something. As soon as the doorbell rang, my eyes widened. I started getting up, but Ryan held me down as the door opened. I closed my eyes in nervousness, hoping that a few calm breaths will help me stop my rapid pulse.

"Hey, son," I could hear Mr. Bolton greet his son at the doorway just a few feet from us.

"Hey, Dad," replied a masculine voice that I would recognize anywhere. I could just see his face as he greeted his dad. A small perfect smile on his lips, his hair shaggy, his blue eyes shining with delight. I smiled at the thought. I kept my fingers crossed, hoping he was alone.

The door closed in silence and I let out a breath. He's alone. No kids, no wife. I looked over at Ryan, and he knew what I thought. He winked at me before getting up and going into the kitchen where Mrs. Bolton was. I burrowed my eyebrows in confusion before realizing that Mr. Bolton wasn't talking anymore, and neither was Troy. I slowly turned around, and just as I thought, Troy was standing there, leaning against the doorway with his hands in his pockets.

I gulped silently before shyly pulling a strand of blonde hair away from my face. Mr. Bolton smiled at me before heading towards the kitchen as well. Troy's eyes stayed on my face as I watched Mr. Bolton leave us. Troy headed towards me, examining me closely. I could feel his warmth radiating off his skin as he stood in front of me. I met his eyes with mine. He still looked as sexy as always.

He was wearing a simple white shirt with a sweater over it, a pair of black skinny jeans, Converse shoes, and sunglasses were hanging onto his shirt. He wasn't smiling, nor was he smirking. His face was completely blank though his eyes were bright. I could feel a smile in his eyes as I looked into them. Was it me or have his eyes grown even brighter?

"Sharpay," he stated. His voice was so familiar that it almost broke me down. I nodded at him bashfully before looking down at my feet. Then suddenly, I was in an embrace. He held me tightly against his chest, his face in my hair. My face was buried into his chest as I hugged him back, breathing in his scent. He started stroking my hair, and I could hear him let out a few soft chuckles as we stood there in each other's arms.

I finally pulled away from his tight hug, fixing my hair and dress. I let out a small smile as he stared at me. He ushered me to sit down on the couch with him and he took my hands into his. I watched him stroke my hair back from my face; his fingers run down my cheeks, his eyes brighten as I giggled.

"Wow…" he said softly. "It's really you. You've gotten more beautiful than the last time I remember. And you're definitely more beautiful in person."

My eyebrows rose curiously. "In person? You mean, you've seen me in shows?"

Troy nodded his head, smiling shyly. "Of course. I've watched you in your movies and in your Broadway productions. I was actually in New York when you were performing."

I smiled at him brightly before giggling like a love struck teenager. "Really?" I couldn't believe it. He's been watching all of my work all this time? As much as I've thought about him while I worked, he watched me. He watched me put all my passion and energy into something that I love, something that I've shared with him so many times, and something that he knew I've always dreamt of.

He nodded again. "Who wouldn't want to watch the most talented and most beautiful actress on the planet?"

I blushed at his compliment. He's always been a cheesy romancer. I remember all the times he and I have went on dates, and he would always compliment with me such elaborate words that I would blush all night. Right now, he was doing that. With the way he keeps complimenting me; my cheeks will be red all night long.

"But anyways, what are you doing here?"

I took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. I knew this conversation was going to happen soon enough. "Well, I came back to talk to you for a reason." At this, his own eyebrows rose in curiosity. He leaned back on the couch, bringing me with him to rest my head on his shoulder, and I did.

"Troy, I've been having these feelings ever since that day when I had broke up with you. That day, I felt good, believe it or not. I actually felt like I had something to live for again, because I was finally free… from you," I said, looking him in the eye, and I knew it hurt him, but I want to be honest. "But then, we stopped talking, seeing each other, everything. When we went to college, I remember you telling me that we would get married and you would be this famous basketball player while I would be on Broadway. And at least my dream has come true. Being Sharpay Evans, there have been too many guys to count that have asked me out. But I turned them all down, and for a long time I didn't know why I did. I mean, they were great guys and everything. Then I knew why."

I turned my whole self into him, and I stroked his hair. His blue eyes followed my every move as his lips quivered with anticipation.

"Troy, I still love you. I miss you. And I want you back. I miss all the times we had together. I want to be with you again." I felt tears welling in my eyes, and he wiped them away gently. "But, Troy, if you're happy without me, then I understand. If you want me to leave you alone, I'll understand. If you want me to just be friends with you, I'll understand. Whatever makes you happy, I'm happy."

At that moment, I didn't expect him to kiss me, but he did. He kissed me with fervor and passion and most of all, love. He kissed me with all the love he could give. I kissed him back as eager as he was. I could feel him telling me what he's been feeling for the years I had been gone from his life. His kiss was desperate from needing me, and I felt the same way. He was kissing me in such a way that made me forget all my problems and my nervousness and half of what I had just said to him. His kiss just cleared my mind.

"Pay, I still love you. I still want you back, and I regret everything that I did to hurt you," he whispered as he rested his forehead on mine. "I want you back as well. I miss you. I miss everything we had together. My life has been complete hell without you. Whenever I see you in your movies, you look so beautiful and it hurts me that I can't say you're mine. When I see you kiss someone, I feel jealousy building inside me, because whoever you're kissing… well, he's lucky."

Tears ran down my cheeks as he started professing his love for me. I laughed and cried as he went down the list of why he wanted me back. I couldn't help but smile as he said he never married or went out with anyone because I was the only person he still wanted to get married to. My heart burst with joy when he kissed me again.

I still can't believe I'm still in love with Troy again. A few years ago, I swore to myself I wouldn't fall for him again. Yet here I am in his parent's house that we've filled with so many memories, kissing him, telling him I love him and I want him back. I told myself that I was finally free from his ways, and that I'll find someone that will treat me the way I should be treated one day. But turns out, I didn't have to look at all. It's been Troy all along.

I guess first loves are really hard to forget. And sometimes there's a reason why you should never forget your first love. Because right now, my first love and I are back to where we first were. And this time I've prepared myself for the journey that will come with my life with Troy. Because right now we're right back to where we first were.

Here we go again… we're in love.

* * *

_Like it?_

_Hate it?_

_Crappy?_

_Review. x_


End file.
